


We All Wear Masks

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Murder, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Jason Todd has a plan: avenge his own death, his parents' murder, and the betrayal he suffered through. In other words, he's looking to deal Joker and Batman's murders by becoming Black Mask's bodyguard. Before ending that mafia boss's life as well. But little do Jason and Roman know that they'll grow closer every day, developing feelings they never thought they could share. Each will save the other multiple times in their own ways... but will they surrender to their conflicted love despite the dark truths lurking underneath and rule over Gotham together or will they lose themselves to bitterness and their enemies?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	We All Wear Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm here with a new fanfic and a new ship! I loooove Roman Sionis and Jason Todd together despite their angsty past... or is it because of it?
> 
> Anyhow, please note I'm using parts from the comics, with Roman Sionis from the live action Harley Quinn movie (I just adore him!), and that the faceclaim for Jason Todd is Matthew Daddario (see Alec Lightwood from Shadowhunters the Netflix series). So, part-comics, part-live action movie. Good!
> 
> Now that you know this, I really hope you're going to enjoy this (strange) ship, their dynamics, angst, and this fic! 
> 
> This chapter is short, but I really wanted to end it with a bang. Next up is Roman's POV at the end of this scene. 
> 
> Please, do leave comments (it makes me write faster and really I thrive on those!), kudos (yay!), subscribe to this fic, or bookmark it. Show me the love and I'll give you chapters more often. Deal?
> 
> Enjoy, loves!
> 
> \- MrsSarabiHolmes

Jason approached the group at a deliberate slow pace. It allowed him three things: one, the opportunity to take in his enemy; two, not make a show of his skills right away; and three, most importantly, it irritated them to no end. The group was made of well-dressed masked men holding guns, Victor Zsasz standing close to the leader like a dog to his master, and Black Mask himself at the front wearing a vibrant white suit.

_Show off._

Jason’s lips twitched, but he forced a smile on his face as he got closer. He’d told Roman Sionis he had quite an interesting deal to offer him. Something that would help him get rid of two of his greatest foes: Batman and Joker. Something essential and unique. Roman, Gotham’s mafia boss, who’d killed Jason’s parents years ago and probably didn’t even remember it, leaving behind a heartbroken lonely teenage boy taken in by Batman. Jason gritted his teeth and flexed his fingers at the spontaneous angering thought of his old mentor. Batman who’d betrayed him in the worst ways, letting Jason die at Joker’s hands cruelly, violently, and never seeking to avenge his late sidekick. Instead, he let the murderous clown and his damned girlfriend alive and replaced Jason… No pain felt, it seemed. So Jason would have no pity either. Thanks to Talia, he’d been brought back to life and cared for. She was the only one he trusted besides himself for she’d gotten him back on his feet and into Gotham. But now it was his turn to make a move, and he’d take down the Joker, the Dark Knight, and Black Mask. But first, he had to play it right…

“So, you have a deal to offer me, err… Mr…?” Roman asked, opening his arms wide.

“Jason.”

“Right. Jason,” Roman said with a snap of his fingers. “And why should I listen to a word you say?”

Jason took a deep breath and grimaced a smile. The itch to just grab his gun and silence this son of a rich bitch forever was strong, but his plan needed careful thinking and patience. The latter was going to prove the most difficult in his case… Jason plunged his hand in his red jacket pocket and took out a batarang. Everyone watched him fiddle with it, taking his time. Then, without warning, he threw it at the ground at Black Mask’s feet where it embedded itself.

“Because I’m the old Robin.”

Jason’s lips pulled into a mischievously proud smile, his gleaming eyes boring into Black Mask’s like no one else existed. As though daring him to belittle this crucial advantage. Black Mask rolled his shoulders and stopped Zsasz with a flick of his hand from attacking Jason. Then, he gestured at the newcomer to go on.

“Interesting, _Jason_. I believe this to be an exchange of good services… We could make great things together. What do you offer?”

_Great things together… Like using each other until I murder you._

“I’ll be your bodyguard and best warrior. You know I can be. I’ll kill Joker and Batman and I’ll tell you all I know in exchange for your… resources to put an end to them,” Jason explained, a shudder going through him as the reality of making such a deal with his parents’ killer hit him. But it was his best option.

Black Mask stayed silent for a few seconds, shifting from foot to foot. He opened his palm to Jason, then swiped the air to point with a gloved hand at Zsasz beside him.

“I would _love_ nothing more than to _use_ your talents, Handsome, but I already have a bodyguard.”

Zsasz clenched his teeth at his boss’s nickname for Jason, but quickly recovered with an ugly smile and a proud stance. Jason fought not to roll his eyes at Black Mask. Not that he minded someone’s sexuality—hell, he played both ways too—, but hearing it from _him_ was almost unbearable and insulting.

_Remember: play your role well. You’ll have all their heads in the end. A betrayal for three._

Jason cocked his head with his most arrogant smile stretching his lips. In less than ten seconds, Jason had pulled his gun out and shot in a perfect angle, the bullet piercing Zsasz’s brain cleanly. The maniac’s body crumpled to the ground as Roman gasped and stepped aside. His men pointed their guns at Jason, but it was too late. Roman shouted and extended his arm to stop them, and fixed his gaze upon Jason. His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

“Not anymore,” Jason retorted. “I think you need a new one.”


End file.
